Talk:Praxis
Moon of Qo'noS? Where do we know from that Praxis is a moon of Qo'nos? It is only mentioned that Praxis is a Klingon moon. Couldn't it be any moon in the Klingon territory? I think there were several methods to transport the energy from the main energy facility to the Klingon homeworld. If it would be a moon of Qo'nos I think the planet would be demolished hard after the explosion. We know that Qo'nos is still the homeworld in 2375 as it was 2151. :Except that its location is such that its partial destruction causes the pollution of Qo'noS' ozone layer, and begins the gradual depletion of the planet's oxygen (presumably, by converting the oxygen into ozone - but that's only my personal speculation...). The only way this can have happened is if Praxis is in orbit of Qo'noS. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:09, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) But why don't we see Qo'noS in the film? The shockwave spread very wide as it shakes the Exelsior. It would have caused more damage on the planet than only in its atmosphere! ::True a shock wave strong enough to shake starships light-years away would be associated with a supernova or like explosion. Such an explosion would have scorched the surface of Qo'nos. There is only one way to explain this (as if this was real life). Excelsior was not all that far away from Qo'nos, the shock wave that hit Excelsior was a warp wave. As luck would have it the part of the moon that was blow out was facing away from Qo'nos. That and the initial estimates of the damage were exaggerated. :::It seems just as likely that the massive Subspace shockwave from the moon's destruction was responsible for the damage to Qo'noS and not necessarily the physical aspect of the event. It's reasonable to assume that the Excelsior was in nearby Federation space. It is also reasonable to assume that such a shockwave, traveling through subspace and causing damage to objects like Excelsior in real-space as well, was able to inflict damage for light-years around. Conceivably this may have put Qo'noS directly in the path of destruction but still several light-years from the center of that destruction. ::: It does not seem likely that gravitational and destructive forces that could destroy Praxis to such the degree which they did would leave any planet it was orbiting intact regardless of which direction it was facing. But likewise this is only in my estimation.-- Foravalon 9 Sept 2006 (UTC) ::::Just to throw another theory in, the Excelsior's warp core might have dragged the shockwave away from the source, much like the Enterprise's warp core pulled the subspace tear towards themselves when battling the Sona. Since Qo'noS wouldn't have had a warp core, the explosion wouldn't have been as devastating to it.Lewis zimmerman 08:10, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Removed speculation Removed from the bg section: :It is possible that with the established peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, scientists from both parties worked to fix the situation. It can be also speculated that large amounts of Federation resources and budgeting were implemented into disaster relief efforts of Qo'nos. It's all speculation folks. -- sulfur 15:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::*''The destruction of Praxis, as well as the peace between the Federation and the Klingons, is an allegory to the fall of the on Earth, when the massive meltdown of the in 1986 is supposed to have crippled the Soviet economy and brought an end to Soviet rule in Asia in 1991. On the other hand, the disaster on Praxis was known almost immediately (despite a three month period of secrecy) while the Chernobyl meltdown was kept secret until later on.'' :Been on this page for a while - not cited - probably true but no proof. — Morder (talk) 11:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed, as I don't believe we state unknown info. -Angry Future Romulan 20:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Praxis (alternate reality) See: Talk:Praxis (alternate reality) --Alan (talk) 03:02, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Emperor Georgiou's bomb Some groups of anti-Human Klingon purists kept their resentment of Federation meddling. Makes their paranoia about Genesis even more legitimate. Chang eventually creating a "false flag" incident, and assassination conspiracy as an excuse to split away from peace talks/cooperation to preserve their culture their way as many Klingons have tried to express over the years. As soon as the bomb plot was revealed, I immediately thought they just explained Praxis. 03:44, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Tetra Vega